


Touch Me

by Slashaddict96



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Barebacking, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hair Kink, Hotel Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Pubic Hair, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Best friends Richie and eddie reunite in Derry after 27 years





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's lots of hotel sex for these two but I'm taking a different turn on it
> 
> Happy kinktober folks

_Richie waited at the bar nervously for his guest to arrive he had got in contact with his old best friend Eddie Kaspbrak via Twitter Eddie DM him telling about how he watched his comedy special on TV and would like to meet up with him again_

_Of course Richie's heart was thrown through a loop his old best friend plus teenage crush wanted to meet up again after 27 years of being apart that doesn't always happen unlike his other friends Ben and Bev Mike and Bill he and Eddie didn't end up together after high School yeah they had some moments of experimental heavy petting but that was it,_

_Richie wasn't always comfortable with his sexuality so he refused to come out and tell Eddie he really loved him_

_Soon enough he heard a gentle voice call out his name_

Richie? Richie Tozier? Asked Eddie 

Eds? Asked Richie turning around to see his old best friend 

_Richie couldn't believe it Eddie still looked the same after all these years just taller He jumped off the bar stool ran right into Eddie's arms embracing him inhaling his smell god he smelled so good Richie couldn't help but press his lips onto Eddie's he pulled away leaving Eddie to pull him back in the kiss was more passionate and heated Eddie flicking his tongue against Richie's,_

_Richie than felt himself rutting against clothed shaft both of them now twitching in they're pants _

_And just like that Richie had Eddie in his hotel room fucking him bareback on his bed_

oh fuck Richie! God your so big shouted Eddie oh Richie I need you I need you to touch me all over 

_Eddie was practically crying at this point Richie knew how touch starved Eddie was he could fuck him senseless but that still wouldn't cure his need for touch _

_Soon enough Richie had reached down grabbing Eddie's balls running his fingers through his thick bush of pubic hair he then grabbed ahold of his cock which was now leaking precum He moved his hand over the leaky center spreading his Goo all over his balls and pubic hair than bringing his hand back to his mouth Eddie tasted so good,_

_Richie than brought Eddie up to him kissing him he pushed him down on his back throwing himself on top of him grabbing both his and Eddie's cocks rubbing them together both wet with precum like Eddie Richie had a nice bush of pubic hair which was now damp with fluids_

Eddie I'm gonna cum! cries Richie 

No not yet I want a creampie says Eddie so casually 

Whatever you want baby I'll do it says Richie 

_richie than climbed on top of Eddie pushing sliding himself back in Rocking them back and forth as fast as he could _

_He could feel his climax building up_

_Before he came he grabbed Eddie's cock pumping it over and over until he came all over his and Richie's stomachs_

Oh Eddie you look so beautiful drenched in cum says Richie which earned him a laugh from Eddie 

_Richie was so close then he fucked as hard as he could until he couldn't hold anymore he came all in Eddie both men moaning in pure pleasure_

that was so amazing says Richie hot and panting

I know I'm so glad we met back up says Eddie

_they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms until they each had to go back to their homes and lives _

**the end**


End file.
